


The Rip Hunter Gang Book#1

by Jaredthedragon



Series: The Rip Hunter Gang [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bandits & Outlaws, Bisexual Sara Lance, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Minor Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Oral Sex, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Past Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Sara and her friends are being held captive by Rip and his gang of outlaws.





	The Rip Hunter Gang Book#1

**Author's Note:**

> This story might offend so read at your own risk!

Sara was at the bar serving drinking when a group of outlaws walked with their guns out and pointed at everyone.

"Now if I may have everyone's attention please." A man spoke with a British accent. Sara was reaching below the bar for the shotgun but someone caught her and pistols whipped her with a colt before bringing her around to join the others.

"Is that everyone?" The British man asked the woman who had Sara by her hair and gun stuck in her back.

"It is." The woman reply.

"Good, now let her go and go retrieve the shotgun she was about to use to shoot me in the back with."

The woman does as she's asked as Sara walks over to her friends.

"Now then back to what I was saying, I'm Rip Hunter and this is my gang and you're going to be seeing a lot of us for the next few days so we might want to all get along."

"Why don't you just kill us?" Felicity asked.

"Because my dear lady a gentleman never harms a lady." Rip reply and Sara snorts, "horse shit."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"If you saying you're a gentleman I am."

"If you want sir I'll go ahead and put a bullet right between eyes. I bet that'll shut her up." The woman says as she returns with the shotgun.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Sharpe." Rip says as Ava hands him the shotgun. "But I do want you to take her up to one of the rooms in the hotel and keep her restraint and I will be up shortly to check up on you two."

"Of course, sir," Ava says and then turns her attention to Sara. "Let's go big mouth."

"Like hell I am," Sara says and is pistol-whipped again by Ava. Sara recovers quickly and gets back up only to be punched in the stomach and bashed across the skull by the end of Ava's gun. She holsters her gun and picks up an unconscious Sara and throws her over her shoulder and heads upstairs.

"Now then if everyone doesn't give us any problems we can avoid incidents just like the one we just had. Now a member of my gang will choose one of you and you will have to bunk with that person from now until we leave."

***  
When Ava gets to the room she wants, she bumps it open with her hip and walks in then she drops Sara's unconscious body on the bed and goes to close the door. A few minutes past before Sara wakes up groaning in pain.

"Quit your bellyaching I bearly hit you," Ava said.

"Then why does it feel like my head has been cracked open like an egg?" Sara asked.

"Because I clocked you in the head with the hilt of my gun."

"Oh, why are you and those band of outlaws here and why are Y'all holding us hostage?"

"Because we robbed a bank and we need a place to lay low for a while and you and your friends are a safety  
precaution

"How do you figure?"

"Because a Sheriff is going to shoot when you have hostages because they could get hurt."

"It sounds like y'all thought of everything."

"You got that right sweet cheeks."

"Don't call me that," Sara said.

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome good or bad.


End file.
